


Black Silk

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?”  Cas asked, lips murmuring against the smooth skin of Dean’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



> from a ficlet prompt on tumblr

“Do you trust me?”  Cas asked, lips murmuring against the smooth skin of Dean’s throat.

 “Course I do,” Dean breathed, breath hitching as Cas’s teeth scraped _just so_ over his pulse point.

 “Good.” Cas growled.  He pulled back and Dean saw that his eyes were dark.  Cas gave his shoulders a shove and the back of Dean’s knees hit the bed.    Dean scooted early up the bed while he watched as Cas stood at the foot, eyes studiously following each movement.  Dean’s heart was racing in anticipation—it always made him hot when Cas watched him like this. 

Too soon, Cas turned away from Dean and went to his dresser, where he pulled out one of the drawers to rummage through its contents.  A moment later, Cas turned around and Dean felt a thrill go through him at the sight of wisps of black fabric in Cas’s hands.  Cas stalked back toward the bed, his movements predator smooth.  Dean gulped and he felt his mouth go dry when Cas reached the bed and, slipping the fabric between his teeth, began to crawl slowly up Dean’s body.  Dean shivered, eager for Cas’s touch, but Cas came to hover over Dean, just out of reach, poised above his lap.  When Dean reached out a hand to touch him, Cas caught his hand effortlessly, and with a minute shake of his head, Dean knew that tonight was going to be a bit different.  Cas pulled one of the pieces of fabric, what Dean could now see was a thin scarf, from his mouth, and with tender but efficient movements, he tied the silky material around Dean’s wrist and then tied the other end to the bedpost.  Dean’s heart beat a frantic rhythm against his ribcage—nervous, but so excited. 

Cas didn’t have to say anything at all—he had only to quirk a brow—and Dean obediently offered up his other hand.  Cas treated it to the same treatment, still refusing to touch Dean anywhere else.  After both hands were tied, Cas pulled the last scarf from his mouth and sat back—so close to Dean’s lap, but not quite touching…. Dean whined low in the back of his throat.

Cas’s eyes were dark, merciless.  His voice was a perfect match when he whispered “Oh, no.  You don’t get to touch.”  Dean shifted his hips so that they’d grind against Cas’s ass where he straddled Dean.  Cas raised a brow and Dean felt immediately chastised.  No touch.  Right.  “You’re mine, Dean.”  His voice was a deep rumble.  “Mine to do with whatever I want.” 

The words were like a punch and Dean couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips.  Cas grinned, his lips quirked mischievously.  “Like that idea, do you?”

Dean nodded frantically.  “Yeah, Cas.  Yeah.”

Cas inched forward until he was leaning over Dean’s chest.  He took the last black, silk scarf into his hands and delicately lowered it to Dean’s eyes.  In the next moment, Dean’s vision went dark and Cas’s nimble fingers tied the ends into a knot at the back of Dean’s head.  A thrill of anticipation flooded through Dean.  He couldn’t see anything, but he could still feel himself bracketed by Cas’s solid heat.

Suddenly, amidst the darkness, slightly-dry lips brushed over his.  Hands smoothed down his neck, over his chest.  Cas shifted his weight back.  Dean sucked in a breath and shuddered when a warm, wet tongue swirled around his left nipple, then the right.  Cas breathed, warm and wet, teasing, over Dean’s skin.  Next Cas’s tongue smoothed over his breast bone, following the muscled trail down to his belly.  His tongue dipped wetly into Dean’s belly button and Dean shuddered.  Cas licked across his belly, nipped at the edge of Dean’s jeans, teasing.  When Cas’s teeth scraped over a particularly sensitive spot on Dean’s hip, it ripped a groan from Dean’s throat.  Cas chuckled against his skin.

In the dark of the blindfold, the sound was a promise. 


End file.
